The Last Secret
by Beckah Godric-Northman
Summary: My parents hate different, like it's a disease. In the lives of Jolie and Derrick Walker everything must be normal. I guess that's why they hate me, I'm not normal, that's putting it bluntly... When Serenity met the vampire in the basement, she had no clue that her life was about to be changed forever.


**A.N -This again is another college project and will probably not get updated for a while. :(**

**But thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own any of the True Blood characters you recognise. I only own my original characters, Serenity, Madeleine...**

'Hey, let go of me you big brute!' I shouted, attempting to pull myself from the large bald man's vice-like grip, as he 'escorted' me to the basement of the Fellowship of the sun. Why am I here? My parents are what you call 'vampire haters'. I mean they really, really hate vampires, but me, I have no problem with them. They've done nothing to me, heck, they've done nothing to my parents. They're just… different. My parents hate different, like it's a disease. In the lives of Jolie and Derrick Walker everything must be normal. I guess that's why they hate me, I'm not normal, that's putting it bluntly. I'm not like normal seventeen year olds, not by a long shot. I mostly spent my days in my room reading vampire novels and listening to music, having little contact with the outside world.

I would say that I'm quite anti-social, not that I have any friends anyway. I have one friend, her name's Madeleine Phelps. We've been best friends since we were little, along with Joanna Norman. Madie is a lot like me, for instance, we both think vampires are fascinating creatures, unlike Joana who had always not liked them, the way she sneered when Maddie and I talked about them. When she joined the Fellowship, Maddie and I were so shocked and we tried to be friends but it was always strained.

Well, before we start our story, I better introduce myself, I'm Serenity. I know, what a name right? Serenity means peaceful, serene, and calm, among others. Ha, I'm anything but peaceful. I don't know what my parents were thinking when they named me. I don't even bother to ask them, all I get is - 'It's a beautiful name!' that's not an answer but never mind.

I would say I'm happy with my overall appearance. I get told that I look more like my mother than my father. I have long brown hair that has a strange red tinge to it that's completely natural, as I hate dying my hair. I always have it in a ponytail. My eyes are a light green, the same as my mothers. I'm only 5'1, which I hate. Even though I'm eighteen, I always get mistaken for a fifteen year old, it gets rather annoying.

Gabe, the big brute laughed menacingly. 'You're a fangbanger', ere's where you deserve.' With that, the silver cage door was opened and I was chucked inside causing me to land on my bum, not to ceremoniously.

'You'll never get away with this.' Scrambling to my feet, I lunged to the door just as it closed right in my face. My hands rattled the flimsy silver gate that to be honest looked like it could be pushed over by a five year old. It didn't even budge when I put my full weight onto it.

I watched pitifully as the big brute, otherwise known as Gabe, a man I've known all of my life walk back up to the stairs probably to tell my parents he had 'disposed' of me.

'God dammit!' I screamed, turning swiftly, pulling my fist back and punching the brick wall as hard as I possibly could. That did nothing to stem my anger. All it did was cause agony to burst in my hand. It wasn't broken, but it sure would be bruised soon. I cried in shock and clutched my injured hand protectively to my shirt covered chest.

'That wasn't clever.' said a new voice from further in the cage. It was a male voice, I knew for sure. It was slightly accented but I couldn't figure out its origin. I turned slowly, as if a giant monster was about to jump out at me and end my life with one slash of its razor sharp claws. I wasn't expecting to see a handsome boy, he looked about my age. He was pale, too pale… Realisation hit me like a punch in the face. He was a vampire, a very good-looking one at that.

He wore all white. I could faintly see a tattoo on his arm and around his neck. He had a strong jaw, light hazel eyes and dark hair. He wore all white, which seemed to stand out against his already pale skin and the dark tattoos that adorned his creamy skin. I can't describe what the tattoos looked like, but she would have guessed they were very old. One was a necklace made from dark triangles, disappearing under the linen shirt. Another circled the top of his arm in five or six jagged, zigzag bands. His eyes were what drew me to him. They were so sad, empty and vacant, as if the light had been drained from them.

'Who are you?' I asked, straightening my shoulders. I may like vampires, but I've never actually met one

The boy smiled slightly, just a small twitch of his lips, 'I'm Godric and who might you be?' his voice was so posh, so sophisticated, I dread to think how my voice sounds to him.

'I'm Serenity.' I said bluntly, my demeanour softened as I began to feel a little more comfortable.

'What are you doing here, child?'

I scoffed, 'Child? I can't be much older than you.'

Godric gave a laugh, 'I am a vampire. Looks can be deceiving.'

'I know you're a vampire but you look my age.'

'You are a mere child compared to me.'

'Alright then, how old are you?' I crossed my arms and stared at him.

Godric gave me a secretive smirk, 'Guess.'

He wanted to play a game, did he? '100?'

'You think that is old?' He smirked a little.

Five minutes later and I was still guessing and my patience was running very thin. I was surprised that I lasted this long.

'1800.'

'Nearly.'

I gaped at him. He was older than 1000 years old?

The room was silent as I tried to digest that I was in the same room with an ancient vampire, who could snap my neck or drain me in the space of 10 seconds. I wasn't scared. I have no idea why but I felt a connection with Godric. I didn't know what it was, I had never felt anything this before.

I looked at the vampire in amazement, 'You're over 1000 years old? That's amazing!'

I took a seat on the less that comfortable concrete floor and yawned loudly. According to my watch, it had just gone 9:00pm, the time I normally went to bed. It was the summer holidays but I still didn't stay up late, I found it pointless to stay up when I'm tired.

'Why don't you sleep, little one? I'll keep watch.' I glanced at him from under my fringe and nodded before taking off my jacket, laying it on the floor where my head would be.

'Why are you here?' I closed my eyes and rolled on my side.

'Goodnight, Serenity.' Godric said, pretending as if he never heard my question. He leaned against the brick wall, closed his eyes also and exhaled an unnecessary breath. He began to think. His son Eric was the first thing that popped into his head. There wasn't a moment when he didn't reminisce about the man he had turned into a vampire over 1000 years ago…

_It happened over 1000 years ago, in Sweden, where the mighty Vikings ruled. Godric watched, perched on a high tree branch as three men entered the small clearing. They were all very tall, but one of them caught Godric's attention immediately. He was hurt. Godric could smell the aroma of blood on him, a lot of it too, enough for him to know he didn't have much time left._

_The long-haired blonde man spoke in Old Norse, clutching the other man's shoulder, as they held him up. They were all exhausted from day of travel after the battle that they had won. 'Go on. I'm' finished. Go on.'_

_One of the dark-haired men shook his head, 'No.'_

_'Eric… you saved our lives a hundred times. We won't leave you to be eaten by wolves.' said the third man also in Norse._

_'We'll wait for the end by your side. We'll give you a hero's farewell. The gods wait for you in Valhalla.' the second man, Argus said. 'There will be a party with meat… and gold… and beer.'_

_Aleczandeer, the third soldier laughed with a smirk on his dirty face, 'And women? Will there be women?'_

_'Wherever I am… there will always be women.' said Eric with a barely concealed wince of pain. He knew he was done for the moment that blade pierced his skin._

_The tow man haul their wounded man to a spot next to the tree lie and lay him on the floor while they made him his final resting place fit for a king, which Eric would have been._

_Godric watched transfixed on the loyalty the men showed, even as the other man was dying, even though there were things that wouldn't hesitate to kill them, including Godric._

_Aleczandeer and Angus gently laid Eric on the pyre and placed his faithful sword on his chest._

_'All will be well. Don't be afraid.'_

_Eric managed to choke out a scoff, 'I'm not afraid. I'm pissed off.'_

_Godric decided it was time to make his presence known and jumped down from the tree and sped around the men._

_'Who's there? Show yourself!'_

_Godric quickly snapped one of the soldiers neck and drained the other without a second thought. He then made his way to the wounded man and looked down at him with interest._

_Eric cracked open his eyes and stared death in the eyes. 'Are you death?'_

_Godric nodded. Blood dripped down his chin from his still exposed fangs. 'I am.'_

_'But you're just a little boy.'_

_'I'm not.' Godric had to be quick, he could hear Eric's heart slowing faster. 'I watched you on the battlefield last night. I never saw anyone fight like you.'_

_'I would fight you now if I could.'_

_Godric gave a fangy grin at this. Even at near death, this man still held power and resilience. 'I know. It's beautiful.'_

_'What are you waiting for? Kill me.'_

_'Could you be a companion of Death? Could you walk with me through the world… through the dark? I'll teach you all I know. I'll be your father, your brother, your child.'_

_Eric looked at him with something Godric couldn't decipher, 'What's in it for me?'_

_'Life.'_

_'Life.' Eric repeated with a glazed look in his eye. He wasn't ashamed to say that he didn't want to die._

_Godric knew he had a companion, one for eternity. He leant down and bit Eric's neck as softly as he could, but as soon as his blood touched his tongue, Godric slurped more. He stopped and bit into his own wrist before placing it to Eric's mouth._

'Godric, Godric!' I shook his shoulders softly, not wanting to startle him.

And their they went, Godric eyes opened, revealing his dazzling hazel orbs that bore into my green with such intensity that I felt my face blossom in an embarrassing blush. 'Did you have a nice dream?' I smiled and fanned my cheeks with my hands, hoping to relieve some of the warmness.

'I was merely resting my eyes.' said Godric also standing.

I opened my mouth to reply when footsteps were heard coming down the stairs leading to the basement.

'Morning Godric, fangbanger',' came the happy-go-lucky voice of Steve Newlin as he walked closer to our cage. 'Not hungry, Godric?' he asked with a sneer in the vampire's direction.

Godric didn't grace the man with an answer just a glare, a glare that would scare the toughest man.

'Steve, why are you doing this?' I asked.

He leaned closer to me, as if he were about to tell me a secret. 'I heard a riveting story from Joana. Isn't she your friend?' Steve gave a goading smirk, completely ignoring the vampire next to me.

I gave a gasp. Joana! She was my friend, was my best friend, that is until we had a little falling out. How could she do this to me? I had told her everything, even- 'What did she tell you? Tell me!'

Steve just laughed his high, obnoxious, patronising laugh that grated my nerves. I'd heard it so many times but I'd never been on the receiving end of it. Steve and his wife Sarah were my parent's best friends. They followed and supported them on everything. I guess that also meant locking their only child up. I mentally rolled my eyes to the sky.

'Oh, nothing, she just told me about your little fascination with the 'fangers'. And your friend Madeleine.' he spat the name of my best friend, and gave Godric a mean look before leaving the basement once again.

My eyes widened, 'She's got nothing to do with this! Leave her alone!'

Steve graced me with another smirk. 'Bring 'em in!'

I swore my heart had stopped beating as I feared Steve had captured my best friend.

The screaming came next and I swore I saw Godric wince a little. I forgot that vampires have much more sensitive hearing than us humans. Following this came to men, one of them the big brute, carrying a wailing blonde woman and a man who seemed all too calm in his current situation.

'Back, fanger!' shouted Gabe, spaying Godric with a mist-like substance.

The vampire recoiled in pain as the silver hit his skin, he didn't show his pain, he couldn't. He'd spent all those years perfecting the art of masking emotion. The skin on his face felt as if it had been scalded with boiling water. He had felt a lot worse pain. He gave a growl, so low and deep, accompanied with a death glare.

I thought Gabe was an idiot for not backing down to the obviously enraged vampire. 'Hey, what are you doing?' I shouted, walking to the silver mesh that separate me from the blonde girl, who had just been shoved none too gently into the cage next to Godric and I.

'You fangbanger's are gunna burn wit' the vamp.' said the unnamed man next to Gabe as they made their way back out of the basement, following the reverend.

We were alone once again, this time with two more people.

The blonde looked up at the vampire in shock, 'Godric?'

I was so confused! How did this woman know Godric? I wanted answers.

'Can someone please tell me what's going on?'

All three of them turned to me, though Godric was the one who answered. 'My child sent them to procure me.'

I choked on air, 'Child? But-but…'

Godric seemed to understand, 'No, no, I made him. Over 1000 years ago.'

'Oh, right.' I let out a sigh of obvious relief.

Gabe suddenly stormed down the basement stairs and straight to the blonde's cage. He forcefully punched the brown-haired man in the face, rendering him unconscious.

'Gabe! Stop!' I shouted but to no avail. I looked at Godric for help but even I knew he had no way to get to the blonde. 'STOP!' I roared and our cage door burst open, the gate was pulled off its hinges, landing on the floor with a metallic thud, the metal contorted and distorted wildly. I gaped at it, as if it was going to sprout legs. I never saw the look of surprise Godric gave me. I was too transfixed on the destroyed cage.

Godric wasted no time and rushed passed me and into the blonde-haired girl's cage and forcibly pulling Gabe off of the crying girl. He grabbed the wretched man once again, this time by his throat and looked him in the eye. He saw no remorse, nothing but disturbed intent.

I took a step forward out of the cage and opened my mouth, but then thought better of it and closed it. I looked at this new Godric, so different from the one that had been so kind to me in the day that he had been stuck in the cage together. I don't understand how the door of the cage was blasted off its hinges like that. It couldn't have been Godric, for I know that vampire cannot do such a thing. It could have been the blonde, but she looked just as shocked as I was.

Gabe choked and struggled against the inhuman strength of the vampire and pulled at the hand holding tighter on his neck, 'Godric, it's me!'

Godric looked at the man without pity and promptly snapped his neck. Gabe fell to the floor with a loud THUMP.

I cried in shock. I hated Gabe, but I had known him my entire life, he had always been there. He may have not been the nicest man, but he always had my back, that is until Joana told Steve god knows what.

The vampire didn't even look fazed just like he didn't look at me. He just looked down at the blonde girl, not unkindly, 'You should not have come.' He shook his head in disappointment, he knew who had sent the humans and he was not happy.

Godric suddenly felt a shiver run down his spine. He closed his eyes.

Sookie smiled, she knew it was Bill coming to rescue her. 'Bill!'

Godric moved his head side to side, opening his eyes. 'No.' he closed his eyes softly and continued, 'I'm here my child. Down here.'

As if by magic, a tall blonde haired man appeared. He ran and unnatural speed and kneeled down before him.

'Godric.'

I watched in shock as the over seven-foot vampire knelt before the young looking Godric. It was strange to think that Godric was older that this other man. The look in the blond man's eyes shone, it was a mixture of love, respect and few emotions I couldn't describe.

Godric looks down at him, 'You were a fool for sending humans after me.' he said with a less than impressed look on his youthful face.

It was strange to see a much bigger man kneeling before a man that looked at least ten years younger.

The tall man looked down and then back up, being most careful to meet Godric's eyes, I noticed, as I watched from where I stood a few feet behind the young-looking vampire. Sookie and the unconscious traitor where still in the same position as they were previously. Sookie had seemed most disappointed when she realised that 'Bill' wasn't there to save her. I had no idea who this Bill character was and I am hesitant to find out. Was he another vampire? I kept quiet as I continued to watch the scene with rapt interest.

The blue eyed vampire stared at the older one, 'I had no other choice. These savages they…' he paused and unnecessarily swallowed. 'They seek to destroy you.'

Godric's accent seemed more pronounced now and he nodded gently, 'I'm aware of what they've planned.' He pointed to a still unconscious Hugo. 'This one betrayed you.'

Sookie finally interrupted the conversation and said helpfully, 'He's with the fellowship. They set a trap for us.'

Eric noticed suddenly Godric's sickly complexion, 'How long has it been since you've fed?' he questioned in worry.

'I require very little blood anymore.'

Shrill alarms abruptly go off, alerting the three.

Godric's head swivelled to his child, 'Save the human.' He demanded. Looking at Sookie now, he said more gently, 'Go with him.'

Eric disobeyed and stood resolute next to the much older vampire, 'I'm not leaving your side until you are…' He was cut off by his now irate maker.

'I can take care of myself.' The two stared at each other for what seemed like ages until the scared telepath interrupted.

'Come on! We have to go.' She pulled Eric's arm to try and move him but with no avail.

'Spill no blood on the way out.' Eric still hesitated, but one look from this master made him leave, 'Go!'

I stayed firmly behind Godric, i didn't want to leave, not with people I do not know. Even though I didn't know him that well, I felt safer with him than the other vampire. There was something about the older vampire that made me feel calm and comfortable around him. My mind wandered back to the destroyed metal behind me. Did I do that? That's impossible! I thought. But who else could it have been. I doubted it was Godric, seeing as the bars were made from Silver and I saw his cringe in pain when I saw him touch it. That Sookie girl could have done it but she seemed much more like the 'damsel in distress' kind of girl and that Hugo man was unconscious for most of the time. All that was left was me.

But how could I have done that? I'm normal… I think. I've always been called strange but there was nothing to ever back it up, I guess here's the proof.


End file.
